Sebuah Pengabdian
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Pengabdian seorang Ibu adalah pengabdian yang takkan terganti. Liku seperti apapun yang Ibu hadapi, beliau akan tetap mengabdikan diri pada kelurganya./Jeritan kalbu seorang Karin Koizumi terhadap ibunya./For ES21 Fanfic Awards Jan: It's Time for Bloom!:D


**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Genre : Family-Poetry [?]

Rated : T

Pairing : a little TakaRin [cuma sedikit banget]

Author alert :** gaje banget**, 99,97% monolog, **abal**, typo, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_An Eyeshield 21 Oneshot Fanfic,_

_**Sebuah Pengabdian**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

_This *weird* Oneshot Fic dedicated for Eyeshield21 Fanfiction Awards January: It's Time for Bloom!_

**WARNING!**

**Contains OOC *sure*. If you hate OOC, don't read this *weird* fic.**

—Sebuah Pengabdian © karin-mikkadhira—

SRET SRET

Aku menggoreskan penaku. Pena gambar yang usianya lima belas tahun lebih muda dariku.

SRET SRET

Garis demi garis, kurva demi kurva. Kulukiskan apa yang terbayang dalam benakku dengan pena ini. Kertas gambar yang tadinya suci, kini ternoda oleh tinta hitam tipis. Berbagai bentuk, berbagai makna.

Juli, lima tahun lalu, ulang tahunku yang keenam belas. Ibu menghadiahiku pena gambar ini. Pena gambar mahal. Pena gambar yang mungkin hanya digunakan oleh _mangaka-mangaka_ ternama. Sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan pena kualitas tinggi nan mahal ini. Toh, aku hanyalah pembuat _doujinshi_. Biasanya aku membeli berbagai macam pena gambar yang harganya terjangkau, dan kupikir kualitasnya tak jauh beda dengan yang mahal.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menohok hatiku.

Bak lengkungan tujuh warna menggantung di langit.

Indah, cerah, menawan.

Menjadi pusat perhatian saat keriput dan bintik hitam mulai menggerayangi wajahnya.

Senyumnya. Senyum Ibu.

Aku memeluknya—tidak, Ibu yang memelukku. Pipiku merona merah, panas. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi sejak dulu tak pernah bisa kuungkapkan. Sepanjang hidupku aku tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sayangku pada keluargaku. Aku takkan didengar, aku tahu itu. Padahal, aku selalu banyak bicara dalam kalbu.

.

.

_Tak peduli jumlah._

_Tak peduli sebanyak apa peluh tercucur._

_Tak peduli seberapa sulit menggenggam yen._

_Kau mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk gadis kecilmu._

_Tak peduli._

_Padahal,_

_jumlah yang kau relakan itu mungkin memperpanjang umurmu._

_._

_._

Dan sampai saat ini—lima tahun berlalu, aku terus menggenggam pena pemberianmu. Menorehkan berjuta garis dan kurva di atas kertas. Sebagai manifestasi dari pengabdianmu. Balas jasa atas peluh yang kau cucurkan demi memberiku pena ini.

Ibu, dan pena ini. Beda wujud, satu jiwa.

—Sebuah Pengabdian © karin-mikkadhira—

SYUUSH

Angin sejuk musim semi hampir saja menerbangkan beberapa kertas gambar di atas mejaku. Kulirik jendela di sampingku seraya merapikan kertas-kertas gambarku. Semburat oranye kemerahan mulai tampak di ufuk barat, pertanda sang raja siang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Saking asyiknya aku menggoreskan penaku, aku sampai tak sadar telah membunuh berpuluh menit di kamarku yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

Aku memasukkan kertas gambar—dengan berbagai bentuk terukir di atasnya— yang baru kuselesaikan ke dalam map. Aku berjanji akan membawanya dan memperlihatkannya padamu hari ini. Aku pun berkemas. Tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu.

Sesaat sebelum berangkat, entah kenapa mataku terfokus pada satu benda di atas mejaku. Sebuah pigura foto yang _girly_ dengan tulisan "Happy 10th, Karin Koizumi!" pada bagian bawahnya. Empat wajah terpampang dalam potret yang sudah cukup usang tersebut—aku, Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakak. Debu tipis terlihat membalut pigura bermotif bunga-bunga putih itu.

"Akan kubersihkan setelah pulang nanti!" ujarku.

—Sebuah Pengabdian © karin-mikkadhira—

"Tadaimaa," salamku.

Hening.

Seperti biasa.

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab salamku, walaupun kau jelas-jelas ada di sini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menghampiri ranjang tempatmu beristirahat. Kuletakkan vas kecil dengan rangkaian Alstroemeria berbagai warna. Ada warna kuning kesukaanku, dan warna putih kesukaanmu.

Aku duduk di kursi kayu kecil di samping ranjangmu. Mataku menjelajahi wajahmu. Lengkungan tipis tersirat di antara hidung dan dagumu. Memejamkan mata saja bisa sembari tersenyum, apalagi saat membuka mata, ya? Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu kelopak matamu terbuka. Sampai kapan kelelahan akut akan merenggut kesadaranmu, Ibu? Karin rindu suara Ibu, Karin rindu masakan Ibu, Karin rindu belaian Ibu yang hangat.

Aku membelai pipimu. Keriputmu sudah lebih banyak dibanding lima tahun lalu.

Mataku kembali menjelajahi bulu matamu yang tipis namun indah. Rindu akan cahaya sekecil lilin, namun seterang mentari di baliknya. Ingin kusingkap kelopak matamu. Oh Ibu, Karin benar-benar rindu.

.

.

_Tak peduli fisik._

_Tak peduli tulang belakang yang kian membungkuk._

_Tak peduli bertambahnya kerutan dan keriput._

_Kau masih mengabdikan diri pada anakmu dan suamimu._

_Tak peduli._

_Padahal,_

_keadaan fisik itu yang kian merenggut kebebasanmu._

_._

_._

Aku tak pernah bisa, Bu. Aku tak pernah bisa menyuarakan keinginanku dengan lantang. Bahkan di saat aku bertatap muka denganmu, tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu, aku tetap tak bisa menyuarakan isi kalbuku!

Dengar aku.

Aku masih bicara dalam kalbu.

Aku tak sanggup menyuarakan semuanya. Oh, betapa banyaknya kalimat yang kusimpan dalam kalbuku ini. Tapi tak pernah kuutarakan. Tak pernah kuutarakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Ayah, Kakak, dan dirimu, Ibu. Saat kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit karena kelelahan akut, aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam kalbu.

Bu, ingatkah kau saat dirimu bertengkar dengan Ayah? Waktu itu aku pergi dari rumah karena takut. Kalian bertengkar karena membaca surat perekrutanku sebagai Quarterback tim amefuto di Teikoku. Kemudian ingatkah kau saat dirimu mendengar permainan piano pertamaku? Ya, saat itu aku memainkan "Menginjak Kucing".

Jika Ibu mengingat semuanya, aku juga ingat, semua kerja kerasmu. Kerja sambilan sembunyi-sembunyi yang kau lakukan hanya demi membelikan aku sebuah pena gambar kualitas tinggi, dan peluh yang bercucuran akan hal itu. Aku tahu. Ibu yang bekerja keras, memasak, menyuci, membereskan rumah, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Semua itu Ibu lakukan sendiri. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan duniawiku sebagai pelajar, komikus, dan atlet amefuto, sehingga melupakanmu setiap pulang sekolah.

Lihat, rasakan, sadari.

Apa balas jasaku untuk seluruh pengabdian Ibu?

Penghasilan dari membuat komik tidaklah cukup untuk menggantikan peluh dan air matamu, Ibu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tak ada apapun yang dapat menggantikan timanganmu saat aku masih dalam buaian. Tak ada apapun yang dapat menggantikan tuntunanmu saat aku baru belajar melangkahkan kaki. Tak ada apapun yang dapat menggantikan masakanmu saat aku butuh protein yang cukup untuk tumbuh. Tak ada apapun yang dapat menggantikan lengkung indahmu, senyummu, Ibu.

"Karin." Seseorang memanggilku saat aku masih tenggelam dalam monolog-monolog lintas waktu dalam kalbu. Aku sangat mengenal suara tegas nan berwibawa itu.

"Taka," balasku, "terima kasih sudah datang."

Pria itu, Taka, tunanganku, berjalan menuju ke arahku. Belum sampai ke tempatku berpijak, aku sudah bangkit, kemudian mendekapnya. Erat. Taka membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Kujawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Kau bisa melihatnya, Bu?

Aku ingin kau membuka matamu dan melihat putrimu yang pemalu ini berbahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Aku ingin Ibu mendampingiku pada momen sekali seumur hidupku. Aku ingin Ibu menyunggingkan lengkungan seindah pelangi itu kepada kami, kepadaku, yang akhirnya memiliki kehidupan baru, tanpa harus melupakan dan meninggalkanmu, Ibu.

Aku pun beranjak mengeluarkan kertas gambar dari mapku. Gambar yang kuselesaikan dalam beberapa puluh menit. Gambar kita. Aku dan Ibu. Dua wanita dalam keluarga kecil Koizumi. Dua wanita kuat dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Ah, kurasa tidak. Kaulah yang kuat dan tegar, Bu, kau yang terkuat.

Bukalah matamu.

Maka kau akan melihat hasil dari dua puluh satu tahun pengabdianmu untukku.

Sebuah pengabdian yang tak tergantikan.

Bagai Alstroemeria dwiwarna, yang melambangkan pengabdianmu sebagai Ibu.

Pengabdian yang tak peduli waktu.

.

.

_Tak peduli waktu._

_Tak peduli sang raja siang duduk di singgasananya._

_Tak peduli sang putri malam membumbung di antara bintang._

_Kau tanpa lara menimang putrid kecilmu._

_Berusaha membunuh waktu,_

_berdua._

_Tak peduli._

_Padahal,_

_Sang waktulah yang menunggu untuk mencabut ruhmu._

_._

—Sebuah Pengabdian © karin-mikkadhira—

—**OMAKE—**

Aku melempar buket bunga itu dengan "Floral Shoot" kebanggaanku. Melemparnya pada Taka yang tentu saja menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

Eh?

Kenapa aku melempar buket terarah pada suamiku?

Ini memang rencana kami. Aku melempar, lalu Taka menangkap dan memberikannya pada wanita yang sangat aku sayangi, Ibu. Buket dengan bunga Alstroemeria triwarna. Warna kuning kesukaanku, putih kesukaan Ibu, dan biru kesukaan Taka.

.

Persembahanku bagi sebuah pengabdian yang tak tergerus waktu.

.

—Sebuah Pengabdian © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

* * *

**Alstroemeria — Pengabdian dan Persahabatan**

* * *

Pengetikan fic ini dimulai tanggal 21 Januari 2011 pukul 06:43 PM.

Terpotong waktu sekolah dsb.

Selesai tanggal 23 Januari 2011 pukul 08:54 PM.

Diubah tanggal 24 Januari 2011 pukul 07:09 PM.

Terpotong waktu makan dsb.

Selesai tanggal 24 Januari 2011 pukul 10:43 PM.

Didedikasikan pula untuk Ibu author yang sejak fic ini diketik sampai selesai belum sembuh dari sakitnya.

* * *

**Author's Cuap-cuap :D**

MAAF kalau GAJE dan ABAL dan NGGAK DIMENGERTI.

Sudahlah, saya hanya penggembira pada event ini, jadi ya nggak papa kan ? :P

Umm, mohon doanya untuk kesembuhan Ibu author, ya ? ^ ^

Akhir kata,

Klik review, ketik kritik dan saran serta perbaikan dari kesalahan saya.

Arigatou~


End file.
